herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clarke
Thomas Robert "Tom" Clarke is the son of Michael and the late Helen Clarke, the grandson of Ursula Crowe and the main protagonist of the CBBC science-fantasy series Wizards vs. Aliens. He is played by Scott Haran. Biography Not much is known about Tom's early life but that he was born to a female wizard named Helen Clarke whom he inherited his magic from, and her Unenchanted (non-magical) husband Michael sometime in 1996. In 2006 on Halloween a ten-year-old Tom along with his mother drove to some ancient ruins where Helen was told by another wizard that a thing known to wizards as the Entity (which was actually a probe sent to Earth by an alien race called the Neckross to look for magic which they ate) was there so Helen told Tom to stay in the car until she got back. Eventually Tom decided to follow her but ran into the Entity which was about to attack him but Helen arrive and stops it from attacking him by shooting magic at it but due to it being Nekross technology the magic did not harm it and it fought back and killed Helen. Six years later in 2012 a now sixteen-year-old Tom lives with his father and his wizard grandmother Ursula where he uses his magic to do normal everyday thing such as his homework and when he is playing football much to Michael's dismay who wishes for him to only use magic for serious things. One day whilst on a school trip Tom along with his other classmates including his eventual friend Benny Sherwood went to the Gathering of Stones where Benny found a ring lying next to it just as their teacher Miss Webster was possessed by a voolox and put under Nekross control in order to get hold of the ring as it contained magic. After returning from the school trip Tom ran into Benny who was being pursued by the possessed Miss Webster who tried to shoot at them but Tom used his magic to protect him and Benny and free their teacher from the voolox control. Later Tom and Ursula run into a female Nekross called Lexi who beams them up to the Nekross's ship but Tom escapes but returns with Benny and Michael to save Ursula but due to wizards only being able to perform three spells a day Tom has used up all his magic and would have to wait until sunrise to perform more but lucking due to being in space the sun appears so Tom saves his grandmother along with two other wizards named Robert France and his son Mark (who had his magic extracted from him by the Nekross turning him into a old man) and uses magic to enchant Michael's car to escape the ship. After they return to Earth it is revealed that the ring Benny found is Robert's so it is given back to him and Tom vows to protect the magic of Earth from the Nekross. Love Intrests Tom has had three love interests in the series Katie Lord Katie is a classmate of Tom's at their school King's Park High. Tom has been shown to have feelings for her which she returns but much to her dismay Tom is unable to spend time with her as he has to protect Earth's magic from the Nekross (which Katie is unaware of). Chloe Martin Chloe is a female wizard whom Tom met after hearing about her going to perform magic on a show which would be broadcast worldwide in the audience of 100 other wizards (unaware that this was part of the Nekross's plan to take magic). After stopping the Nekross's plan Chloe and Tom agreed to go on a date but unfortunately this relationship didn't come to be as the Nekross took Chloe to their ship and extracted her magic turning her into an older woman. Lexi At first Tom and Lexi were enemies due to her and the other Nekross wanting to extract Earth's magic but in the episode Friend of Foe Lexi took a human form named Lucy to try and get Tom but both were kidnapped by a woman named Stephanie Gaunt who wanted to use Tom's magic and Lexi's alien technology to steal the Crown Jewels but the two worked together to defeat Gaunt and escaped. Later in the episode The Thirteeth Floor Lexi went searching for her brother Varg who had vanished but became trapped in the Neverside along with Tom and she became human again and due to the time in the Neverside being different from the real world the two were there for twenty years and they fell in love and had a son together named Benny Jr.. But after returning to the real world their memories of their time in the Neverside and their son started to fade. In the series 2 finale All Out War Lexi whilst saving Tom caught a contamination so in order to save her she was reverted back to her human form and after bidding farewell to her father and brother she went to stay on Earth with a resurrected Benny Jr.. Gallery Imageotitns.jpg|Older Tom in the Neverside. Trivia *Tom is similar to Harry Potter as both are wizards and both lost one or both of their parents at a young age on Halloween (Tom was ten when his mother Helen was killed by the Entity on Halloween 2006 whilst Harry was one when his parents Lily and James were killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981). One of the differences between them is Harry uses a wand and has unlimited magic whilst Tom doesn't use a wand and can only perform three spells a day. Another difference between them is that Harry attended Hogwarts to learn magic whilst Tom attends a normal school and is taught magic by Ursula and possibly Helen before her death. Category:Wizards Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:English Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Magical Heroes Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes from the 2010 decade Category:High School Students Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Hero